eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Return Of A Gathering Obsession
| next = A Gathering Obsession Beyond The Grave| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *You need to have a level 90 tradeskill class. *You must have finished A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand. *This quest will be available only AFTER you've visited , AFTER reaching level 90 tradeskill. * NOT GETTING THE QUEST FROM QHO? If you have the mail from Qho and when you visit him, you do not see a purple quest marker above his head, delete the mail from Qho and zone into Thurgadin. You will receive another copy of the mail. When you return to Mara, the quest should be active. Helpful Hints * To speed things up, before you leave Mara, go into the bar across from the South Sea tents and buy a Return to Mara (one use) stone for from , the South Sea merchant who is drinking at the bar. Use it after you finish gathering the harvests to teleport back to Mara quickly. These can be purchased in stacks of 20. * If you lose Qho during any of these steps, you can go back to and tell her you can't find him. * See the discussion page for information on good spots for harvests. *Characters with a low adventure level can access most needed harvestables by using the druid ring in the Sundered Frontier and fishing is easiest on Kerra Isle. Steps #Travel to Thurgadin, City of the Coldain and zone into the city. The entrance can be found near the world bell on the docks of Thurgadin Harbor in . Take the elevator up from the docks and go left. #*You will receive a mail message from Qho Augren when you first zone into . # Talk to Qho Augren in the . He asks you to gather some harvests for him to study. These resources are harvested in the The Sundered Frontier, The Stonebrunt Highlands. #* Gather 50 sumac lumber - Toxxulia timber (Sundered Frontier) #* Gather 50 kejekan palmfruit - perenial shrub (Sundered Frontier) #* Gather 50 lapsang tea leaf - perenial shrub (Sundered Frontier) #* Mine 50 amber - molten formation (Sundered Frontier) #* Mine 50 quicksilver clusters - molten formation (Sundered Frontier) #* Gather 50 bamboo shoots - Toxxulia culm (Sundered Frontier) #* Gather 50 Marr cherries - perenial shrub (Sundered Frontier) #* Fish up 50 giant octopus meat - school of tiny fish (Sundered Frontier) #* Fish up 50 seahorse roe - school of tiny fish (Sundered Frontier) #* Gather 50 caynar nuts - perenial shrub (Sundered Frontier) #* Gather 50 mottled pelts - craggy lair (Sundered Frontier) #* Gather 50 titanium ore - infused deposit (Sundered Frontier) # Bring the harvests back to Qho Augren. # Good news! Qho's gotten permission to leave the village. But you'd better talk to his mother first, who is next to him in a little hut with a pack pony. # Apparently you've volunteered to take Qho to and . Hail Qho. # Hail Qho and he will follow you. Take Qho to Then using the Griffon at ride to Icy Fingers. in to harvest flowers. #* Pick a from the ridge around . # Hail Qho. # Take Qho to in # Hail Qho after you get the Remembrance Park update. # Take Qho to the . #*If you've already been there you can take the griffin; otherwise, head for the city exit labeled "The Great Divide- Dain's Last Stand" at and head southeast to . # Harvest a . #* Possible locations: #** #** #** #** # Hail Qho. # Go back to . See at (He is in the first room on your right as soon as you enter Icewell Keep). #* Purchase a for . # Hail Qho. # Take Qho back to his mother on the Isle of Mara. Hail . Rewards * At least * Artisan's Pack Pony - The spell: Summon Artisan's Pack Pony is automatically placed in your Knowledge book, drag icon to a hotbar for easy summoning.